


twenty minutes

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Silly Arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: Lup gives Barry the cold shoulder





	twenty minutes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt sentence: “Are you going to talk to me?”
> 
> this is my first TAZ fic so criticism is welcome!

“Are you going to talk to me?” Barry asked, exasperated. “You can't keep this up forever you know.”

The cold shoulder was grating, made even worse by Lup's cool and casual demeanor as she blatantly ignored him. She flipped another page in her magazine and Taako snickered. The twins were sprawled out across the couch in Barry and Lup's cozy home, taking up enough space for at least four other people to sit. Luckily, they were the only ones in the house, but it was an obvious indication that Barry was not welcome near either of them.

“That's a big fat _fuck no_ , Barold,” Taako said with a wide grin that managed to be both lazy and taunting. Propping his head up on his hands he glanced at Lup's magazine. “Y'know there's like- there's better magazines, Lulu. Love yourself. This is garbage.”

“Oh I know,” Lup replied breezily, missing Taako's pointed, victorious glance at Barry as he deflated with a groan. She turned another page, and kept her eyes trained on the words within.

“Lup,” said Barry with a tone just bordering on whiny, “Do you want an apology? I'm sorry, sincerely and from the bottom of my heart.”

She ignored him, turning another page. It was becoming increasingly obvious that she wasn't even reading the magazine.

“Some things just can't be forgiven,” Taako said with complete mock sincerity, looking up with wide golden eyes. “You did the crime, now do the time.”

“Are you fuckin' serious,” Barry said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Lup gets burns in her clothes all the time; I drop a candle on _one dress_ and suddenly I'm a goddamn criminal?”

“It wasn't _just_ a dress, Barry!” Lup exclaimed suddenly, throwing the magazine down. “I had to draw a bunch of designs from memory, I saw a dress like it one time in my entire goddamn life! Then I had to get Lucretia to draw it because I don't fucking draw-”

“You and Taako are _magical,_ ” Barry said, throwing his arms out. “We are surrounded by people who have _magic!_ You could have brought the dress into existence hassle-free!”

“Oh sure, lemme just, I'll fuckin' cast _summon dress_!” Taako said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You're not even involved in this,” Barry said, eyes narrowed behind his thick-framed glasses.

“I'm here for the drama.”

Lup's arms arms were crossed, her hair hanging around her face as she pouted at Barry. “Look, it's not the fact you ruined it. It's the fact you didn't tell me.”

Barry opened his mouth. Closed it again. Shifted on his feet and sighed.

“Yeah I... Yeah. I didn't want you to be upset, which- okay, yeah, that was dumb and I was dumb. And I really am sorry for that.”

Lup laughed, a singular breathy noise as her face softened. “You dingus. I wouldn't have been upset with you, shit happens y'kno? But after all this time I thought we were beyond hiding things from each other.”

Taako stands. “This is- this is getting a little too real and a lot too personal so I'm gonna-”

With as much grace as one can manage while running away, Taako leaves, leaving Barry and Lup facing each other across the room.

Barry sighed. “You're right, Lup-”

“Yeah, duh.”

“-We're both grown adults here, I shouldn't have tried to hide my mistake. I'm sorry.”

Lup smiled in earnest and suddenly they were in the middle of the room embracing, Barry's fingers in Lup's golden waves and her face pressed against his shoulder.

“Thank god that's over with, do you know how hard it is not to talk to you for an extended period of time?” Lup said, words muffled but relief clear.

“Longest twenty minutes of my life,” Barry agreed. “We really suck at being mature, huh?”

“You know it,” she laughed. The silence between them, wrapped in each others arms, was comfortable and warm.

“You're getting me another dress though.”

“Oh, naturally.”

 


End file.
